Hydraulic circuits, adapted to control the actuation of various cylinders and the like employed on earthworking vehicles, oftentimes utilize a single lever control for alternately or simultaneously actuating two or more valves. Many such controls are bulky, complex, expensive to manufacture and do not always provide the precise control required for actuation purposes.